Forming Mist- Chapter 2
Spiritwind opened her eyes, ignoring the sharp pain when she did so. Confused, she noticed the number of cats in camp and the sun’s location--It was now after sunhigh. Shakily, she stood up and looked around at the damaged camp. “Spiritwind! What happened?” A worried voice called over. “I.. I don't know.” She murmured back, slightly surprised someone asked her. “Something attacked ca-” “Spiritwind, get over here. I want to see if you are hurt,” growled a new voice, obviously worried and trying to not be. She turned and slowly padded over to the medicine cat, ignoring the now-dull pounding in her ears. After questioning her for what seemed like moons, Spiritwind cut off Stone. “I'm fine, just going to lay down.. what happened?” Stone ignored her, turning back to another patient hidden by shadows--Greyshade. Taking this as dismissal, she padded from the den and was immediately bombarded with questions. “How is she?” “Are you ok?” “Is she going to cope?” Questions blew past her, none of which she answered. She looked past the gathered cats to see two gray shadows, glaring at each other. When she made to pad over to them, a voice called her over. “Spiritwind? Do you know what attacked camp? The elders couldn't tell what they were, and Phoenixfeather was with her kits in the nursery, protecting them.” Sweetstar mewed calmly. “No… I can't say I do.. they were large, larger than Treetuft, even. When they came into camp, they took me down first… paw to the head. I'm sorry, Sweetstar,” she replied dejectedly. Sweetstar turned to her and dipped her head. “Thank you for that, though. It helps to know how they got in- from above. They are long gone, whatever they are.. whatever we can learn helps.” The old, regal leader made her way up to the Tall-Ledge, obviously waiting for the rest of the patrols to be back. “''I could have done better.. should have done better.. Sweetstar probably in part blames me for this attack… I told her nothing she didn't know… just furthering what I know- I’m''” her thoughts ended abruptly when her leader let out a loud call. “All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather behind the Tall-Ledge for a clan meeting!” The few cats in camp gathered, and from the barrier the other patrols ran in- Pearlstream’s, Dustpad’s, and Sternclaw’s hunting patrols, and Shadowedpath’s border patrol. Sweetstar’s patrol had been the first one back. The gathered cats looked expectantly at their leader. “Our camp was attacked while we were away,” Sweetstar mewed, pausing for the outraged cries before continuing. “The cats here drove the creatures-yes, creatures, not other cats- out of camp and on their way. Whatever they are, they are long-gone.” “''Not that I helped''” Spiritwind thought to herself “There will have to be some camp repa..” she paused as Greyshade limped out of the medicine den. “She's dead… She’s dead..” rasped the wounded, grieving shecat. “Dawnkit is dead..” “''I could have stopped this.. another failure, another death on my shoulders. My fault...''” Author’s notes Well.. I stuck to one POV Spiritwind is the aunt of the kits, if you cared. I was curious to try writing as her, and this seemed like an ok way to do it.. Sorry :) I hope the outcome is ok.. but the plan is to build on this next chapter :) If I ever mis-represent one of your rps, please tell me! I want to make the cats as close to how they would act normally!